Take a Bow
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT - SONGFIC Aquilo foi mesmo um show, Muito interessante, Mas acabou, Siga em frente e receba os aplausos...


**Take a Bow**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

**Oooh! How 'bout a round of applause?**

Ooh! Que tal uma salva de palmas?  
**  
****Yeah! Standing ovation?**

Yeah! Uma ovação em pé

**  
Woah oh oh yeah**

**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**

Ouviu a campainha tocando e ressoando pela enorme sala de estar, que parecia tão vazia agora, apesar dos móveis, e preferiu continuar em seu quarto, quando olhou pela janela do cômodo, que dava para a rua do condomínio de luxo e viu a figura que se apresentava parado à frente da porta de sua casa.

O rapaz, aos olhos dos pouquíssimos transeuntes, parecia transtornado e abalado, mas a jovem sabia muito bem o que viria pela frente se lhe atendesse.

A campainha ressoou mais uma vez pela mansão.

Ela suspirou cansada e já sem nenhuma paciência.

- O que afinal você quer, Milo? – disse asperamente, pegando o interfone do quarto.

- Anna, eu preciso falar com você! Por favor... desce aqui para a gente conversar...

- Eu não tenho o que conversar com você, Milo Alexyous! – respondeu, batendo o interfone, e indo se ocupar com algo melhor...

- Anna!! – chamou de novo.

Mas a campainha insistia e não a deixava em paz. Resolveu descer e ir até a porta, colocar um ponto final em tudo. Com certeza, ele faria mais um de seus escândalos, dizendo que estava arrependido, que tinha errado, que não iria acontecer de novo, pedindo para voltar.

**You look so dumb right now**

Você parece tão idiota agora

**  
Standing outside my house**

Parado ai fora da minha casa**  
Trying to apologize**

Tentando se desculpar**  
You're so ugly when you cry**

Você fica tão feio quando chora**  
Please! ****Just cut it out**

Por favor, corta essa

Será que você poderia ir embora e nunca mais voltar? Eu não suporto mais ouvir a sua voz!

Anna, por favor... eu preciso falar com você... por favor, me escuta!

Chega, Milo... vai embora antes que eu chame a segurança do condomínio! – respondeu, fechando a porta.

Anna! – ele segurou com força a porta, deixando-a entreaberta o suficiente para que ele entrasse na casa dela, ainda que ela não o quisesse. – Eu preciso e vou falar com você! Será que você pode ao menos me escutar!?

Eu já te escutei demais!

Anna, eu sei o que você está pensando... mas não foi isso o que aconteceu...

Ah, não? Então o que foi? Aquela garota estava deitada na sua cama por acaso? Para esquentar sua cama quando você fosse se deitar de novo com ela?

**  
And don****'t tell me you're sorry**

Não diga me que você está arrependido**  
'Cause you're not**

Porque não está**  
Baby, when I kn****ow you're only sorry**

Baby, sei que você se arrepende**  
You got caught  
**Somente porque foi pego

- Anna... por favor... eu já te disse que não fiz nada com ela... se você quer que eu te peça desculpas, eu realmente sinto muito! Eu realmente sinto muito! Me desculpa!

- Não... não peça desculpas... porque eu sei muito bem que você não está arrependido por ter me traído, mas porque eu te peguei com outra na cama... Eu sei muito bem que você só está arrependido e vem me pedindo desculpas porque você foi pego! Então chega! Não gaste seu tempo, sua saliva, nem sua voz tentando se desculpar, tentando me fazer te perdoar, fazendo todo esse teatrinho! Pode ir embora... E nunca mais ouse se dirigir a mim!

- Anna, por favor... não faz isso comigo! – os olhos profundamente azuis do rapaz se encontravam cheios de água, e algumas lágrimas teimavam em correr pelo seu rosto moreno e viril.

**But you put on quite a show**

Mas você monta o seu showzinho**  
Really had me going**

E realmente me faz acreditar**  
But now it's ****time to go**

Mas agora é hora de ir**  
Curtain's finally closing**

As cortinas finalmente estão se fechando**  
That was quite a show**

Aquilo foi mesmo um show**  
Very entertaining**

Muito interessante**  
But it's over now**

Mas acabou**  
Go on and take a bow**

Siga em frente e receba os aplausos**  
**

Anna!

Chega Milo! Não adianta você dizer nada, isso não vai mudar a minha decisão! Já acabou... eu não tenho mais nada com você! Vai embora da minha casa...

Anna... eu não estava te traindo com aquela garota... é sério... ela... ela é louca... ela é completamente pirada... entrou no meu apartamento, sem eu ao menos saber, arrancou a roupa e deitou na minha cama, enquanto eu estava tomando banho...

Ah, e você não viu nada não é? Você nem ao menos conhece a garota certo?

Não... eu não vi, eu já disse que tava no banho...

E com a porta aberta!! – Ela interrompeu-o exasperando.

Anna... você sabe que eu sempre tomo banho com a porta aberta e...

Milo, já chega! Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sua! Vai embora!

- Anna!! Por favor! Eu te juro! Eu não tive nada com aquela garota!! Pelo amor de Deus, acredita em mim!! – ele não falava alto apenas, agora ele estava berrando e aos prantos.

**Grab your clothes and get gone**

Pegue suas roupas e saia

**You better hurry up**

(melhor se apressar)

**Before the sprinklers come on**

Antes que a chuva venha**  
Talking bout "Girl I love you, you're the one"**

Falando "Garota eu te amo, você é única"**  
This just looks like a re-run**

Isso parece como um reatamento**  
Please! What else is on?**

Por favor, o que mais vai dizer?**  
**

- Milo, chega!! Vai embora! Pode subir e pegar as últimas peças de roupa que você ainda tem aqui e depois, pode ir embora! E é melhor ir logo, e não voltar mais, porque eu não vou ter a delicadeza de te atender da próxima vez... eu vou chamar a segurança do condomínio e vou mandar tirarem você da frente da minha casa!

- Anna... porque você faz isso comigo?? Eu te amo... você sabe que é a única mulher na minha vida, a única que eu amo...

- Eu já não acredito mais nisso, Milo... Não depois de tudo o que você já me fez, por tudo o que eu já passei por sua causa... Quando eu te conheci, você já não era confiável... como eu fui me deixar enganar por você!?

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Nunca na sua vida inteira, ele jamais derramara uma lágrima sequer por mulher alguma... mas com Anna era diferente... a morena de cabelos curtos o fazia se sentir indefeso quando o olhava com aqueles olhos verde-água. Quando ele sentia seu perfume amadeirado, mas sutilmente adocicado... isso o fazia se perder entre nuvens, era como se estivesse completamente embriagado, não conseguia se manter perfeitamente de pé, e ficava zonzo.

Se isso acontecia consigo, o que então era aquilo que sentia, senão amor?

****

**And don't tell me you're sorry**

Não diga me que você está arrependido**  
'Cause you're not**

Porque não está**  
Baby, when I know you're only sorry**

Baby, sei que você se arrepende**  
You got caught  
**Somente porque foi pego

**  
**- Anna… - gemeu. Sua voz soava fraca, sem força alguma. – Anna... pelo amor de Deus... – caiu de joelhos aos pés dela.

- Sshhh!! Nem use o nome de Deus em vão... Milo... faça o que eu estou te pedindo... pelo seu bem... vai embora... – respondeu, segurando-o pelos ombros e tentando, em vão, fazê-lo se levantar.

- Eu não quero ir embora! Eu não posso ir embora!! Eu não vou... não vou... não enquanto você não me escutar, enquanto você não me der uma chance... uma única chancezinha de te mostrar que eu te amo... eu vou mudar... eu nunca mais vou te fazer mal algum, não vou te magoar! - ele se agarrava às pernas dela, implorando.

**  
****But you put on quite a show**

Mas você monta o seu showzinho**  
Really had me going**

E realmente me faz acreditar**  
But now it's time to go**

Mas agora é hora de ir**  
Curtain's finally closing**

As cortinas finalmente estão se fechando**  
That was quite a show**

Aquilo foi mesmo um show**  
Very entertaining**

Muito interessante**  
But it's over now**

Mas acabou**  
Go on and take a bow**

Siga em frente e receba os aplausos**  
**

- Ah, então, você admite que dormiu com ela!

- Não... não, não, não...

- Milo... pra quê negar!? Porque você vai continuar negando, se eu já sei, eu vi!? Vai adiantar alguma coisa?

- Mas Anna... eu nunca tive nada com ela!

- Milo, você espera mesmo que acredite em você, depois de tudo o que você fez? Depois daquela vez em que eu te peguei com outra garota no seu carro? Depois que você chegou em casa, de madrugada, cheirando perfume feminino, com marcas de batom no colarinho, e nos lábios? Depois de você ter chegado no seu apartamento acompanhado, no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro, quando eu estava te esperando pra uma surpresa?

**And the award**

E o prêmio de melhor**  
For the best lier goes to you**

Mentiroso vai para você**  
For making me believe**

Por me fazer acreditar**  
That you could be faithful to me**

Que você poderia ser fiel a mim**  
Let's hear your speech out  
**Vamos ouvir seu discurso

- Mas eu já te disse que aquela mulher não era nada minha! Era só uma colega de set, que eu levei pra casa para entregar o casaco que ela tinha esquecido no set na noite anterior!

- E por acaso, você não poderia ter levado para o set de filmagens naquela manhã!?

- Eu já disse que tinha esquecido!!

- Eu não sei como eu acreditei nas suas mentiras durante dois anos!

- Mas Anna...!!

- Chega... Já chega, já basta... isso já deu tudo o que tinha que dar, Milo Alexyous... Pode ir embora! E não se atreva mais a me ligar, nem a colocar os pés na frente deste condomínio!

**  
How 'bout a round of applause?**

Ooh! Que tal uma salva de palmas?  
**  
****Yeah! Standing ovation?**

Yeah! Uma ovação em pé**  
**

**But you put on quite a show**

Mas você monta o seu showzinho**  
Really had me going**

E realmente me faz acreditar**  
But now it's time to go**

Mas agora é hora de ir**  
Curtain's finally closing**

As cortinas finalmente estão se fechando**  
That was quite a show**

Aquilo foi mesmo um show**  
Very entertaining**

Muito interessante**  
But it's over now**

Mas acabou**  
Go on and take a bow**

Siga em frente e receba os aplausos****

But it's over now ...

Mas acabou**  
**

- Anna...

- Vai embora, Milo... eu ainda estou te pedindo educadamente... se você insistir, não vou ter outra escolha a não ser chamar a polícia.

- Você não faria isso...

- Em dois anos de namoro, você ainda não me conhece direito, Milo... Você não tem idéia do que eu sou capaz... agora, já está na hora de você ir... e terminar de vez com todo esse teatro... Eu não sou uma das suas fãs, nem alguém da sua platéia... então, esse teatro todo pode muito bem acabar... porque eu já não caio mais nessa...

- Anna!! – tentou chamá-la mais uma vez, enquanto ela fechava a porta da mansão.

E ele ficou ali parado, com as peças de roupa nas mãos, olhando para a madeira, com os olhos molhados, e desolado.

Mas ele era um ator, não era? Então, para que ela iria acreditar nele? Seria sempre o mesmo teatro...

-x-x-x-

HELLOOO PEOOPLEEE!!

Bom... er... antes que me matem... me desculpem por passar esse semestre inteeeeeeeiro sem postar nada... realmente... a última vez que eu postei alguma coisa aqui foi em janeiro... com Iris... .

Mas esse semestre foi o caaaaaaaaoooooooos!

Sabem o que é ter a vida virada de cabeça para baixo, e começar a ir mal na faculdade, e ficar mal, deprê, sem ânimo...?

Pois é... aconteceram umas coisas durante o semestre que me deixaram completamente assim: desequilibrada emocionalmente(calma, não se assustem... não é desequilibrada no sentido de ficar louca e perigosa...), tive minha vida virada de cabeça para baixo, minha auto-estima caiu, e fiquei depre, engordei ¬¬', comecei a ir mal na faculdade(não que eu seja muito boa aluna agora, porque mesmo se esforçando, ainda tem vezes que você acaba indo mal quando se faz faculdade de arquitetura)...

MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS... vamos deixar tudo isso de lado... o que passou, passou...

Bom... agora eu to de ferias... então vou ter mais tempo(teoricamente) para escrever... mas ainda não consegui recuperar mto as idéias, a inspiração, e td o mais...

E para mim, escrever sem estar inspirada e sem idéias, não rola... pelo menos, não costuma dar certo...

A pedido de Pure-Petit Cat, vou tentar voltar pro ... aaahn... eu vou tentar postar mais vezes agora... ao menos eu espero .

Que os doze me ajudem! Ahiuaheiuhaeiuhaeh...

Bom, povo!

Vou indo... pq vou tentar escrever mais alguma coisa... ou então, ler meu livro das Cronicas de Artur...

Bjs...

Black Scorpio no Nyx (possivelmente este penname vai mudar... mas eu to pensando ainda! ;D)

P.S.: Música da fic é " Take a Bow" da Rihanna adoro as musicas dela!


End file.
